What's the Answer?
by Candie Winston
Summary: Got a question to ask a character from The Outsiders? Well, here you can ask it! Here we have Bob, Randy, Cherry, Marcia, Paul, Pony, Soda, Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally to answer them! You can ask any question you want and they'll answer it truthfully, but please, we would like to try and keep it in the 'T' rating. Characters might be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, fuck it. Yeah, I'm a copycat, but I want to do one of these any ways. I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT, but I don't feel like tracing it all the way back to see who does. And I do not own any characters that took place in The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. Bye the way, my name is Mia.**

"Hello everyone and welcome," The announcer's voice greeted. "This is first episode of 'What's the Answer?', so lets go over the rules. Here we have Mia, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darrel, Keith, Steve, Johnny, Dallas,Tim, Curly, Paul, Cherry, Marcia, Randy and even Robert, and they will be made to answer all of your questions honestly. But please, we would like to try and keep this in a 'T' rating,"

Mia Two-Bit and Bob glared at the announcer. "That's Bob to you," Bob snarled.

"Sorry," Mia apologized. "He refused to say Bob..."

Bob shrugged. "Ain't your fault,"

"Any ways," Mia started. "I'm your host, Mia, and I'm going to start off by asking some basic questions you might have for the gang, then I'll turn it over to you!" Mia sighed and looked at a flash card. "Okay, first question! Do you guys have any siblings?"

Pony, Soda and Darry nodded rapidly along with Dally and Two-Bit. Besides that, everyone else shoot there head.

"Candie," Dally said. "16, annoying as hell, is friends with assholes and is a bitch," Randy glared at Dally, while Bob gave him the finger.

"She is not a bitch, and we are not assholes," Bob muttered. Randy and Paul nodded in agreement.

"Jessie," Two-Bit told the crowd, hoping an argument wasn't going to start. "She's 16 also, and she has a huge obsession with Jessie James... I don't think that's really a good thing,"

Mia chuckled. "Darry, why don't you tell us about your sister?"

"Katerina," Darry told the audience. "She-"

Pony whispered something to Steve before they both interrupted Darry. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!"

Darry glared at them, but started talking again. "Fine. Our father wanted to name her Buttercup, but our mother insisted that he gave her a, less original name,"

Mia nodded. "Next question! What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue," Bob, Randy and Paul answered.

"Purple," Cherry and Marcia disagreed.

Mia looked over at the greasers. "Black?" She asked.

All of the greasers nodded, except for Pony who simply smiled and said: "Orange,"

Mia smiled politely at Pony then looked into the audience. "Okay, now its your turn to ask the question. You can ask any question and we will be forced to answer truthfully, but remember, we would like to keep it in the 'T' rating. We'll see you next time on 'What's the Answer?',"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating! Yay me! xD Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

"Welcome back to '_What's the answer?_'!" The announcers voice greeted, yet again. "And we would like to thank you for all your questions. We would also like to remind you that if you say a question is for everyone, by the rules Mia must answer them too,"

Mia frowned. "I have to?" She pouted. "Who want's to read the first review?"

Everyone but Bob, Marcia and Dally raised their hand, so Mia handed the sheet to Randy.

"What about me!" Cherry asked. "Lady's first!"

"Bros before hoes," Randy smirked.

"Chicks before dicks!" Cherry protested.

"Well he ain't a dick. Now are you gonna read it or not?" Mia asked Randy.

"This review is from _TrueToGreasers_," Randy started. "_Would Dally date a really shy girl who HATES attention, is always being told to speak up, and is dedicated to paranormal investigation?_

_By the way, she's also VERY small (hieght and weight)"_

Dally stopped and thought about it. "Well, and if you tell anybody you're dead, I wouldn't if I actually liked her, because if you're dating me, you're gonna get **a lot** of attention. If I didn't like you and I just thought you were cute, sure, I would 'date' you for a night,"

Steve and Two-Bit snickered a bit as Dally was saying this, but he chose to ignore it.

"Pony, do you wanna read the next review?"

"Sure!" Pony answered happily. "Okay, this review is from _BBear1312_. _Lol great story_

_Okay, so this questiom is for all the greasers...What scares you most?_

_(And character can answers actually, doesn't have to be the greasers)_"

"Greasers, you heard him! Answer the question!" Bob teased.

Pony and Johnny talked quietly to each other before they both agreed on Bob. Bob grinned at the fact, and was some-what proud. Soda and Darry both agreed that the social workers scared them most. Steve was hesitant to admit it, but he said it was his father. And both Two-Bit and Dally proudly answered that no one scared them.

"Soda, you can read the next review," Mia told him, handing the sheet over.

"_PinkGirl16 _asked _For Cherry and Marcia_

_Pick your top three cutest greasers!_"

"Dally, Soda and Pony I guess," Cherry answered.

"Really? I think it's Two-Bit, Soda and Steve," Marcia giggled and Steve gagged.

Steve took the paper from Soda and started reading. "_Ok so PLZ answer these lol.. so Pony can i marry you ? Darry. Why do u like Soda more then ponyboy? Steve how many times have you got hit in the nose ? Two-bit why do you wear a mickey shirt Everyday? Dally. Y r u so Hot Sexy ect. But go for the ugly girls? And i love u! Soda. Ur funny do u allways act like a 3 year old :)? Johnny. Do you get told a lot that u have the cutest puppy brown eyes ? YUP THOSE R IT_. And that's from _Ponyboy's little sister,"_

"Ponyboy's to young to be thinking about marriage so no!" Darry answered for Pony. "And to answer my question, I don't like Soda anymore than I like Pony. Soda just has more common sense,"

"God dammit," Steve muttered. "I don't know. A lot?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Because ever since I told my mom I like Mickey she has only bought me mickey shirts," Two-Bit explained.

"They ain't ugly! ...Are they? I don't know, I just look at their rack," Dally smirked. "And it's good to know you love me, but I couldn't care less,"

"I do not act like I'm 3!" Soda protested, only half serious.

"No. No one has ever said that to me," Johnny answered quietly.

"That's 'cause you don't," Mia told him, causing Bob and Randy to grin.

"Two-Bit, you're reading next!"

"Okay!" Two-Bit agreed taking the sheet from Steve. "This is from _Sydney The Indie Rokker_, and I'm only gonna read the question. _Who is Darry's sister? Katerina? Do you, like, have another story where they have a sister?_

_And Cherry, who would you go out with first, Soda or Pony?_"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, I do. But I would suggest you don't read it 'cause it isn't very good, and Katerina is potrayed as a Marry Sue... Well, she kinda' is a Mary Sue, and no one understood the last chapter I put up, so it makes her seem even more of a Marry Sue," Mia admitted.

"Probably Soda, since he's closer to my age group," Cherry said.

"I'm reading next," Dally told everyone. "This is from _DallysHoodElf_ and her question for me is _Will you go out with me? I think ur really tuff! Tuffest hood!_" Dally shook his head. "No, I will not go out with you. I think I'm dating Sylvia, anyway,"

"Darry, you're up!" Mia said throwing the sheet at him.

"This one's from _Rawr9._

_Two-Bit: Seriously dude, you and I could be like the bestest friends ever (Maybe more than friends ;D *waggy eyebrows* XD would you consider a friendship/romance with a girl who just loves to laugh and have a good time, regardless that she's a brunetter and refuses to die her hair blonde? ;D_

_Everybody- Do you have any deep dark fetishes that you are ashamed of? (Besides you Two-Bit ;D we all know you have a thing for blondes and mickey mouse XD)"_

Two-Bit nodded. "If she acted like a blond, then sure!" Two-Bit replied.

Everyone else shook there head and Darry threw the paper at Johnny.

"This is from _roseofnoovale_ and they asked

_1. Johnny, how do you manage to put up with your parent's abuse._

_2. For everyone:What would you do if you found out someone was cheating on you with your best friend?" _Johnny read quietly. "I can't," He answered. "That's why I'm always at the lot or the Curtis',"

Everyone stopped and thought about it, but Cherry answered first. "I'd ask Marcia how many boyfriends she had,"

"Same as Cherry, but replace my name with hers," Marcia agreed.

Everyone looked over at Bob and Randy. They were whispering quietly to eachother before Bob replied for both of them. "We'd dump out girls," Every greaser agreed with them except Johnny.

"I'd be sad, but I probably wouldn't end up doing anything," Johnny answered quietly.

Steve looked over at Pony. "Kid, if that happened to you you'd run to your room and cry like a baby," Pony just rolled his eyes as Darry sent Steve a death glare.

"There's one more review," Johnny said just above a whisper and put the sheets on the ground. Just as Cherry was about to pick them up, Bob picked them up and smirked.

He read it over then smirked. "I like this review," He thought outloud and smirked at Mia. "This is from _Bob's secret admiror, Mia._

_Bob: I LOVE you! I'm your biggest fangirl! So what's it like being awesome and so damn hot? Why do you like Cherry? She likes Bob,  
Love,  
Mia,_"

By now **everyone** was staring at me. Most people were in to much shock to say anything. Like I said, **most** people. "Did you..." Two-Bit trailed off.

Mia smacked her fourhead. "No! That was probably my friend pretending to be me," She told everyone.

"Well Mia," Bob laughed a bit. "It feels good being 'awesome and so damn hot'," He teased. "And I don't like Cherry anymore. We broke up," He winked at Mia playfully, causing her to blush a bit.

"Well that's all for todays episode! We'd love for you to ask some questions NOT under my name. We'll update asap!"


End file.
